Into the Woods
Into the Woods is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-third case of the game and the twenty-seventh case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in White Peaks, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot The player accompanied Frank, who was going to ask the Logan's Pass timber mill workers directions to the nearest bar. In the mill however, they found travel writer Paula Mahler tied to a saw table and partially cut in half by the running arbor saw. Mid-investigation, Logan's Pass tourism director Ruthie Samson reported a sighting of a Night Walker in the Stone Circle in the woods, which turned out to be hermit Allen Muir. Later, lumberjack Judd Tucker almost committed suicide, fearing that he would lose his job because he saved Paula's life. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Ruthie for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Ruthie said that Paula promised to help her put Logan's Pass on the map. However, she found out that Paula was planning to remove Logan's Pass entirely from her travel book. Angry over the perceived betrayal, Ruthie lured Paula into the timber mill, in which a struggle ensued before she was able to tie Paula up and cut her with the mill saw. Judge Dante then sentenced Ruthie to 25 years in jail without parole. After the trial, Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to check up on RCMP officer Brian MacKenzie and to do one final check in the timber mill of Logan's Pass before work resumed. Frank and the player discovered that Brian and Judd were fending for themselves from the Night Walker. Besides that, Duncan Young consulted Allen Muir for clues to the Night Walker. Summary Victim *'Paula Mahler' (tied to a saw table and partially cut in half) Murder Weapon *'Timber Mill Saw' Killer *'Ruthie Samson' Suspects C83RSamson.png|Ruthie Samson C83JTucker.png|Judd Tucker C83BMacKenzie.png|Brian MacKenzie C83AMuir.png|Allen Muir C83MRivers.png|Melody Rivers Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot making. *The killer has contact with wood mushrooms. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer has bruises. *The killer is 60 or older. Crime Scenes C83LumberMillA.png|Timber Mill C83LumberMillB.png|Work Bench C83CampA.png|Victim's Tent C83CampB.png|Picnic Table C83StoneCircleA.png|Stone Circle C83StoneCircleB.png|Broken Slabs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Timber Mill. (Clues: Saw Operation Button, Faded Card, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Timber Mill Saw) *Examine Saw Operation Button. (Result: Dark Powder) *Analyze Dark Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer had contact with wood mushrooms) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Ruthie Samson) *Ask Ruthie Samson about her business card. (Prerequisite: Business Card unraveled; Victim identified: Paula Mahler; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Tent) *Investigate Victim's Tent. (Prerequisite: Ruthie interrogated; Clues: Victim's Backpack, Mountie Badge) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Thank You Card; New Suspect: Judd Tucker) *Ask Judd Tucker about the victim's thank you card. (Prerequisite: Thank You Card restored) *Examine Mountie Badge. (Result: Badge Number) *Analyze Badge Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brian MacKenzie) *Ask Brian MacKenzie about his Mountie Badge. (Prerequisite: Badge Number analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knot making) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Stone Circle. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Gadget, Map; New Suspect: Allen Muir) *Ask Allen Muir about his attacks in the woods. (Prerequisite: Stone Circle investigated; Profile updated: Allen had contact with wood mushrooms) *Examine Broken Gadget. (Result: Compass) *Examine Compass. (Result: Black Chunks) *Analyze Black Chunks. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Picnic Table) *Investigate Picnic Table. (Prerequisite: Black Chunks analyzed; Clues: Torn Paper, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Free Stay Voucher) *Ask Ruthie about the voucher she gave to Paula. (Prerequisite: Free Stay Voucher restored; Profile updated: Ruthie knows knot making, had contact with wood mushrooms, and wears hiking boots) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Tape Recorder) *Analyze Tape Recorder. (12:00:00) *Talk to Brian about Paula hurting his horse. (Prerequisite: Tape Recorder analyzed; Profile updated: Brian knows knot making, had contact with wood mushrooms, and wears hiking boots) *Examine Map. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (New Suspect: Melody Rivers) *Ask Melody Rivers about her threat to Paula. (Prerequisite: Melody's Fingerprint identified; Profile updated: Melody knows knot making and had contact with wood mushrooms) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Judd about his suicide attempt. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Judd knows knot making, had contact with wood mushrooms, and wears hiking boots) *Investigate Broken Slabs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Camera Bag, Notebook) *Examine Camera Bag. (Result: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Ask Allen about the photo Paula took of him. (Prerequisite: Camera restored; Profile updated: Allen knows knot making) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Drawing) *Analyze Drawing. (09:00:00) *Ask Melody about her drawing. (Prerequisite: Drawing analyzed; Profile updated: Melody wears hiking boots) *Profile updated: Allen wears hiking boots (All tasks before must be completed) *Investigate Work Bench. (Clues: Torn Poster, Hard Hat) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Safety Poster) *Analyze Safety Poster. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has bruises) *Examine Hard Hat. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 60 years of age) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Timber Mill. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Pistol Sword) *Examine Pistol Sword. (Result: Pistol Sword Serial Number) *Question Judd Tucker about his weird weapons. (Prerequisite: Pistol Sword Serial Number deciphered, Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Brian MacKenzie what's going on. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Victim's Tent. (Prerequisite: Brian interrogated; Clue: Broken Trinket) *Examine Broken Trinket. (Result: Amulet) *Analyze Amulet. (06:00:00) *Reassure Brian MacKenzie about the amulet. (Prerequisite: Amulet analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Check up on Allen Muir. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Stone Circle. (Prerequisite: Allen interrogated; Clue: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Night Walker Notes) *Analyze Night Walker Notes. (06:00:00) *Ask Melody Rivers what she's found about the Night Walker. (Prerequisite: Night Walker Notes analyzed; Reward: Pilot Uniform) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *It is highly suggested that the title of this case is a reference to the Broadway musical ''Into the Woods''. **It could also be a reference to the 2014 American musical fantasy film based on the musical Into the Woods. **Furthermore, it could also be a reference to the Criminal Minds episode of the same name. *Paula's guidebook, "Pretty Planet", is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:White Peaks